


Burning Love;

by marlierockz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Satine grew up in Beacon Hills with Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski since they were five years old. When Scott gets bit by a werewolf, she needs to be there for him 100%. Along the way, she meets the one and only Derek Hale. What's going to happen to them in beacon hills?</p><p>(Kinda different from the tv show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love;

**VICTORIA**

I sat there next to Stiles as we watched a horror film called 'the shining'. Stiles would jump up every five seconds while I just twirled my blonde hair between my fingers. He was always scared of horror movies since we were children, you would think his best friend being a werewolf would stop him from being scared of anything but wrong, he was scared of every horror film. "Stiles, are you ever going to stop jumping?"

"Are you watching this?" Stiles waved to the tv screen rapidly. I rolled my eyes at him, and just kept watching the boring movie. I felt my cell phone vibrate and praised whoever was calling me. It was Scott, so I accepted the call fast. "Why is Scott caliing you, not me?"

"Because I'm obviously cooler than you, moron! Hello, Scotty!" I laughed over the phone to him as I swatted Stiles hands away from grabbing the phone from my hands. He was always a pest but we all loved him. "What does the werewolf need tonight?"

"You have to get to Deaton's, pronto!" Scott's voice was urgent and alert. I told him that we would be right there before hanging up. I filled Stiles in as I hopped off his bed to get my shoes on quickly. "What do you think this is about?"

"Are you ready?" Stiles was already out the door before I could answer. I sighed as I followed him to his car outside. Scott has only been a werewolf for two weeks now. He's fairly new to the area as are we. "I think he's with Derek Hale but I'm not sure."

"Derek Hale? You mean the hot guy that went to our school when we were in grade 10?" I asked as I got into the passenger side of his jeep. Stiles started the jeep fast before leaving the driveway. "Wow, I always wanted to see what he looked like now."

"Yeah, we'll here's your chance. I didn't know Scott was getting helped with his werewolf side until he told me this afternoon when I forced him to tell me where he's been." Stiles shook his head as did I. Scott always told us what's happening or what's with him. Now it just seems like he's mile away. "I see Derek's car here."

"I wonder what's happening." I quickly got out as he stopped in a parking spot. I headed into the pet clinic as fast as I could to the back. I saw Scott across the table to this huge muscle toned guy with black hair and who also was shirtless. I saw blood on the table that obviously wasn't Scott's. I rushed over to the end of the table to see what happened. "What happened?"

"We were trying to teach me how to control my werewolf side when Kate Argent shot him with a special bullet." I looked at Derek to see his pale face looking down at the bullet wound. I almost barfed at the black veins bumping out on his skin. "I got the bullet to reverse it, I just can't dig the first bullet out without barfing. Stiles, do you think you could do it?"

"Me? Take a bullet out of his arm? I don't think so!" Stiles and Scott started to bicker back and forth to each other making me irritated. I suddenly grabbed Derek's arm, and dug my index and thumb into the wound to fish out the bullet the fastest way possible. Once I got it out, I took a breath. "Wow, Vic."

"You two are such babies, I swear." I groaned as I made my way to a sink to wash away the blood. They can do the rest, I couldn't watch anymore of that. I wasn't a big fan of gore, or blood for that matter. I wiped my now clean hands dry to turn around. Derek was his natural color now, and was staring right at me. "Are we done here? Stiles and I have movies to watch."

"You know-" I glared at Stiles to shut him up. He scrunched up his face in distaste.

"What are you scared of a movie, Stiles?" I taunted him a little. He placed his hands on his hips, looking around at the three of ya before scoffing. "You jumped every five seconds while watching the shining."

"Yeah, yeah. I get your point, let's go. We'll see you later, Scott. Derek." I nodded at Scott, and then at Derek who was still staring at me creepy. I walked out of the clinic with Stiles, trying to find out why Derek was staring at me so creepy.

********

It was time for Scott's and Stiles lacrosse game after school. Last night I couldn't stop thinking about Derek for some odd reason. I walked to the bleachers and scanned it to see if I saw anyone. I smirked a little when I saw Derek on the top of the middle one. I walked up the stairs to plant myself right next to him. "What's up, broody?"

"Why are you sitting next to me?" His voice was stern, and he didn’t even glance over at me. I snickered at his rudeness, and just sat where I was. I wasn’t going to move anywhere else, since I just wanted to irritate him. I looked at the field to see no one playing yet, so I just crossed my right leg over my left. “I don’t see you moving.”

“You don’t scare me, broody. Aren’t you lonely here by yourself?” My voice was hard to him, and I gave him a stern face. I knew being hostile is the thing I do the best, so why not use it on him? Give him what he gives other people. Derek’s face turned to me, and I sat my ground. “Is there something on my face or am I just gorgeous, hot stuff?”

“I don’t understand how this is any of your business.” Derek grumbled to me, and I made a pouty face at him. Derek rolled his eyes at me, and I just let out a breathy laugh. I saw the two teams get on to the field, and I looked for Scott automatically. I didn’t know how to feel about him playing on the field with his new abilities. He could wolf out any second, and it would be chaos around here. “He’s so stupid.”

“I agree with you there, hot stuff.” I was trying to get a good look at Scott threw all the heads but couldn’t see anything. What if something happened and I couldn’t be there to help? I stood up to see the match, and see that Scott wasn’t on the field anymore. I checked the bench to see if he was with Stiles but Stiles and Scott weren’t there. I looked at Derek, who was looking around the field too. “Come on, hot stuff. Follow me.”

“Can you stop calling me that?” he hissed as he stepped to go in front of me, and I grabbed his ass in response. He jumped a little, and I just giggled at him. He turned around, and he looked pissed off. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes, it was. Can we go now?” I winked before he turned and marched off to the direction of the changing rooms. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn’t see me. This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!
> 
> if you need to contact me, here's where!
> 
> Twitter: @marleneholla
> 
> tumblr: ofdylanbrien.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks!


End file.
